Waiting For You
by strikedeathkd53019
Summary: The fact that he could never love again, made him cold and insensitive towards others feelings. It has driven him, made him one of the most successful men in the world but when Shun, for the sake of his company, is forced to marry Alice, will it be too late before he brings his wall down? Will he ever be able to love the way he did? You'll have to read to find out! Read and review


**CHAPTER 1**

**Um...Guys I know I have a LOT of stories pending…but I just HAD to write this one. Please review. It's my first Shun X Alice (slightly OOC) and as far as the other stories are concerned I'll update them within a week. I promise. **

_**SHUN**_

"What stupid interview have you got me into now?" Shun asked his business partner, Dan Kuso.

"They were insisting and I am sure it won't be that bad." Dan replied.

Shun frowned at Dan, "Well, I hope so." was the only thing he said before he left Dan's office, Shun hated the interviews they had to give, especially the one's asking about his private life.

After reaching his office he picked up the day's newspaper, after they had taken over another multinational company, he was sure they must've made the headlines.

_**Daniel Kuso's and Shun Kazami's company 'SD Enterprises' takes over yet another company in the same month. People say that Runo Misaki, Daniel's fiancé, is their lucky charm as since the engagement their company has certainly reached new heights.**_

Shun frowned at the paper, what nonsense, how could Runo be their lucky charm, or rather how could any woman contribute to a man's success?

All of them were a distraction. Still, he respected Runo and since besides being his business partner Dan was also his closest friend. So for once he could let his problems slide. Just because he disliked girls it didn't mean that Dan should.

Just as he was about to check his e-mails, his office cell rang. Cursing he picked it up, if he remembered he, had no appointments as of now, who could call now?

"Sir," his secretary Mira's voice sounded from the other side of the phone, "the people for the interview are there."

"What? Wasn't the interview two hours later?" He asked her.

"Yes Sir, it was, but those people have rescheduled it without notifying us. What should I tell them?"

Shun scowled, he hated such unprofessional acts, but the sooner it gets over the better it will be. "It's fine, send them in." He said before he disconnected the call.

After some time, as the interviewer entered, who was an inexperienced and twenty year old girl, he gestured her to sit on the couch at the side of the office, facing the window.

As he made his way to opposite side of the couch he finally understood why Dan had said ye to this girl, but he decided against saying anything to him, he was sure Runo would grill Dan alive if he did so.

"Should we start Sir?" She asked, Shun just nodded, if it was his earlier self he would ask her name and probably exchange some friendly greetings. However that was him a long time ago, now he stayed away from such situations

"How do you feel after achieving such success at such an early stage of your life?"

_The usual question, _Shun thought as he grinned, almost every interview he and Dan had given, he was asked this question. "Wonderful, it's as if I was meant to be here."

The girl nodded as she went on to the next question and then the one after that. Dan had been right; the interview was not as bad as he thought it would be but soon after that, he had to change his judgment.

"Mr. Kuso's getting married very soon, to his childhood friend, do you have any such plans?" She asked suddenly.

Shun frowned, as his eyes grew dark. "No, I have no such plans." _And probably never will._ After whatever he had gone through he certainly didn't believe in all that anymore.

"Are you gay then?" The girl asked him. Shun's anger suddenly rose at this question. No one had ever asked him that, but as he always did, he masked his anger and answered like he always did, in the most balanced way possible.

"No, I am most certainly not gay and I suppose the interviews over now." Shun said, in a dangerously cool voice, the later part being a statement and not a question.

The girl nodded as she got up clumsily, sensing that she was not wanted anymore and left the office as quickly as possible.

As Shun resumed his work his mind flickered to his past, as it always did but over the years he had gained success in pushing it aside and continue working. At times he wondered if things had stayed as they had where he would be right now. Probably not as successful as he was at that had driven him, made him what he was.

Probably too immune to emotions, but he had to lose something or the other, even if they were his emotions.

He thought about Dan, his only friend and after hi mother had passed away, Dan was probably the only person he cared about and whom he loved, even though they were completely opposite to each other and there was no blood between them he Dan was closer than family. Not that he had any.

And even though he thought whether he could go back to being like he was earlier, _what's the use,_ he thought. However, he had no idea that all that was about to change now.

_**ALICE**_

Alice woke up with a sudden streak of sunlight on her face, "Oh mom!" she murmured.

"Get up dear, you'll be late otherwise." Her mother said.

Alice sat straight up, "Late for what?"

Her mother smiled at her, "You said you are going shopping with Fabia. Did you forget?"

"Oh!" Alice said quickly getting up, "She'll be here any minute."

"I'll be waiting down for breakfast." Mrs. Gehabich said as she left Alice's room.

After that Alice took about thirty minutes to get ready for the day. When she reached for breakfast she met Fabia already waiting for her.

"You're late!" She scolded.

"Sorry, it ran out of my mind." Alice apologized. She didn't get late usually.

"So shall we finally leave?" Fabia asked her.

Alice nodded; it was almost every week that she and Fabia went out shopping. Her dad, the owner of Gehabich and Co. certainly won't let her work. So, she, her mother suggested, should enjoy while she could.

Alice was, in other words, was one of the most lively and cheerful young women of the world. Free to do as she pleased. If only she knew that the freedom, which she enjoyed, would come to an abrupt halt so suddenly.

**Hey guys, I deleted the previous one because I wanted to introduce Alice in this chapter itself. Alice's part might have seen boring, but the real story will start from the next chapter. And I have a little surprise planned as well. (:**

**So please review. **


End file.
